User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 5
Time to put some toilet humor (poo poo pee and diapers) away and go for another Pop and Cub episode in my journal. It is a general one. This one is called: Hang In There, Baby! Starring: Pop and Cub, Cuddles, Petunia, and Giggles Featuring: The Mole, Toothy, and Mime Appearances by Generic Tree Friends SPOILER ALERT: Cub will survive this one and so will Pop. I promise. Pop and Cub are training for the HTF Olympics in their backyard. Cub practices a javelin throw but forgets to let go and Cub is hanging on to it. As a result Cub goes flying into Petunia's backyard where she and Giggles and Cuddles are practicing tennis. Petunia notices and sends Cub back into his own backyard. Cub tries again but forgets to let go and crashes into the fence. Pop is upset about Cub's handling of the javelin. So they move on to the hammer throw. Pop shows Cub the right way to spin the ball on the chain and lets go. Cub tries it but he forgets to let go and he goes crashing through the kitchen window and he hurts himself. Pop freaks out and goes inside the house where Cub is crying. Cub has a cut on his knee, on his arm and a black eye. Pop takes him to the bathroom to treat his boo boos. After Pop treated Cub's boo boos. They take a break and have a snack. The next morning, they practice again with the javelin. Cub still can't let go and he goes flying into Mime's yard where he kills Mime with the javelin through the head causing blood to come out. Cub sees this and laughs. Pop calls Cub back to their yard for more practice. Cub grabs the bloody javelin. Cub throws again and this time, Cub lets go and the javelin hits the target Pop drew on the tree. Pop is pleased by this and they once again try hammer throw. Cub still can't let go of the ball and goes flying right into the front yard where he crashes into The Mole killing him by crushing his skull flat like a pancake. Cub picks up the ball and tries again again. He perfects it as he flings it back to the backyard and Pop is impressed. Cub returns to the backyard and practices some more. The HTF Olympics are now underway. Cub, in a swimsuit tries his hand at swimming in lap pool. Cub gets a gold medal for his swimming. Next comes tennis. Cuddles faces off Toothy but Toothy hits the ball at Cuddles so hard it gives him a black eye. Cuddles delivers the winning blow and kills Toothy by cracking his head open like an egg with the tennis ball. Cuddles gets gold medal. Next comes the race. Cub runs but he ends up knocking over some Generic Tree Friends in the progress. Cub gets disqualified from the running race. The javelin throw is next. Cub throws the javelin so far it impresses the judges, giving Cub a gold medal. His last event is hammer throw. Cuddles circles and throws, the ball hits a generic tree friend right through the chest and that one dies. Cub remembers his skill but as he spins, his hands are clutched tight on the ball. Pop is concerned. Cub tries to let go but goes flying into the landing zone and landing safely on the mat. His distance was 50 feet. Cub wins the hammer throw! Pop gets excited and hugs Cub who gets a gold medal. Later at the cafe, they celebrate with some tacos. Giggles who gotten 4 silvers and a bronze while Petunia only got 1 gold medal, 1 silver and 1 bronze are impressed by Cub, who show them his medals, ending the episode as the iris closes on Cub's gold medals. Moral: "If at first you don't succeed, try, try, try again" William Edward Hickson Deaths: Mime gets killed with the javelin Cub practices with impales him through the head. The Mole's head gets crushed by the ball Cub practices with spewing blood out. Toothy dies when Cuddles throws the tennis ball right through his skull cracking it open like an egg. A Generic Tree Friend dies when Cuddles throws the metal ball and it goes right through the chest of the generic. Injuries: Cub suffers a black eye, cuts on his knee and arms when he crashes through the window off his house while trying to perfect a hammer throw. A group of Generic Tree Friends fall over when Cub runs in the marathon. Destruction: The window to Pop and Cub's kitchen shatters when Cub crashes through it. No potty humor at all. Comment and tell me how you like this. Category:Blog posts